The Crocker's Secret
by serial-readeuse
Summary: 4 years after her grandmother's death, Ellina finally reached the town where she would met what remains of her family.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! So, this is my first story, I already wrote a few but never published them... Let me know what you think about it and if you want the rest. I'll take all the comments that can help me to improve my style and the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own haven and its characters, but Stephan King and Syfy do.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

 _On my roaring bike, I can feel the wind blowing my hair. I can feel the road under the wheels, the vibe of the tarmac._

 _My baby's driving me to my next stop, perhaps the last, or just a grain in the sand that's my trip. I'm with her for years, and she never left me, failed me. I know she's gonna bring me to my goal… I just don't know when._

The signal of the small town I'll stay, just passed my vision as I heard my bike telling me she's thirsty. I stopped to the first gasoline station, and filled her to the edge. I then entered the shop to pay after I pulled off the helmet. I could see how the guy was looking at me, but I'm used to it, after all, with my tall length, piercing blue eyes, and especially my uncommon white hair, I'm kinda out of the standard. Giving him the bill for the gas, I took advantage of his attention to ask him where I could find a nice place to get a good drink. "The Grey Gull's the best, you'll see" he winced at me. After he showed me how to drive there, I went back to my beauty, pulled on my helmet, and reached the right road.

That seemed odd to me, but I was pretty sure I finally found the town I was looking for, 4 years after the beginning of m trip. At my grandmother's death, she told me in a letter that if she was the one who had always looked at me, it was because my parents were busy elsewhere, with another family. That my mother got me too soon in their relationship, so she preferred to entrust me to grandma, rather than telling him she had a baby that could broke their couple.

Learning that, I was a bit devastated, but 'hey', I was 35 when she died, and it was finally time for me to meet my siblings. The day following grandma's funeral, I had chosen to clean her stuff, and that was when I'd found out letters and pictures my mother had sent her. I apparently have two brothers, just 4 years younger than me for the youngest.

That's why me, Ellina, was here now, in the small town of Haven, Maine, looking for the little Crocker.


	2. Chapter 1

**So, here it is the 1st chapter, I will post a new chapter every Friday. I don't know if you like what I wrote, but well, I like write it. I think the following chapters will be bigger than that, I'm just setting the plot for now. Let me know what you're thinking about it, it would be nice and helping me to produce a better work with some piece of advice.**

 **By the way, i'm actually looking for a Beta, if you're interested.**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously still don't own Haven and its character, except of Ellina, but Stephen King and Syfy do.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

Arriving at the destination, I parked my bike on the lot, just in front of the entrance and rode down it. After I pulled off my helmet and let it on the handlebars, I took my way to the establishment.

As I came in, I felt the few costumers stared at me. Ignoring them, I took a seat on a stool at the bar, waving to the bartender, I waited for him.

I took a look around me, admiring the nice place it is, with this old external facade, it was difficult to imagine an interior like that. It's easy to say the owner had made some good work, the bar, the tables, everything seems to be perfectly at its place, as an organized disorganization. I should clap the guy who thought to it, it really is a nice place, a place where I easily could see me come regularly for a drink.

I still didn't know how I would recognized my little brother, the only picture I had of him, it's when he was only 12. I mean, it's not like if he was going to have white hair and silver blue eyes too, I don't think he had the same "problem" as me. Perhaps it will be as in film, I will know it instantly when I'll see him.

"Hi beautiful, what can I get you?" the bartender asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hi you" I answered his smile "It depends, do you get anything with coco?"

"Of course, I do! You're new here, aren't you?" he asked me with a crooked grin. "I don't know what can make you think that. Don't I look like a regular?" I joked slightly.

"No seriously, nice to meet you, and welcome to the pretty town that is Haven" he smiled preparing my drink. "But honestly, why are you here? You should leave while you still can" with the tone he used I was persuaded there was an inside joke I didn't understand, and, actually, I couldn't understand even if I wanted to.

"Thanks, but I'm here for familial reason, even if I don't think I will stay for long if I don't find what I'm looking for. I'm more the traveler type."

"Nice bike by the way, is it your trip companion?" he made a wave toward my beauty. "Yep" I nodded "And for several years now. She's like my baby, my beautiful partner" I toothly smiled.

He slightly laughed at my answer, shaking his head right to left "I really like the way you're talking about her, I've got the impression to see me talking about my boat." I smiled at this. "So, you've got a boat, a big one?" "I like to think that yes, a huge one!" he glowed.

"Nice! And do you live on it, or is it just a professional companionship?" I smirked.

"Well, there is quite my whole life on it, so I think I can tell it's my home."

I sipped the glass he gave me a few second sooner, and let a pleased look expressed my appreciation. It was actually pretty good, even more than that, it tasted so sweat, and was so strong at the same time.

"I don't know what you gave me, but 'whoa!', that's awesome!" I told him "What did you put in there?"

"Haha, that's my secret my dear. What kind of bartender I would be if I told my secret receipes to all the pretty costumers who ask me to?" "The really nice and adorable kind?" I answered with a puppet face.

"Hum… Let me think… No I don't think so, no" we both laughed.

"Anyway, where are you gonna stay?" I quizzically looked at him. "I mean, the time you'll stay here, where are you planning to sleep and all of that?"

"Ooh, yes. Well, I've got all I need on my package, so, if I can find a nice place where to pitch my tent" "A tent, really?" he interrupted me "And what if you find what you're looking for in this little town? I'm not sure a tent is really the better place to be for a long time in the Main. You know, with all the rains, wind, storm, and all of that."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. I've already seen worse than the Main in autumn."

"Perhaps, but here, in Haven, I easily can say that is not at all like every other Main's town." He told me as it was a secret, leaning on the counter. "The weather is kinda… changeable."

"Well, I appreciate your concern, but I'm a big girl, I think I can handle it" I grinned.

"If you ever change your mind, come to the quay, my boat is the 'Cape Rouge'. I could try to find you a room" he winked. "Thank you darling, I keep that in mind."

"By the way, we didn't introduce each other. My name's Ellina." Offering my hand.

"Nice to meet you beauty, my name's Duke. Duke Crocker."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi evryone! I'm really sorry for being late. I had been kinda busy yeasterday and had absolutely no time to published it. But well, here it is the 2nd Chapter of the story! I'm surely repeating myself, but don't hesitate to let me a review, it would be nice.**

 **Enough of my speech, I let you at the reading.**

 **Disclaimer: Nop, still not mine. everything but Ellina are owned by Syfy and Stephen King.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

The statement gave me a shock, a freeze frame.

So, the guy I was talking to since I entered this bar and took a sit, was my brother. Impossible, that couldn't be true. I mean, it's gonna be 4 year that I'm looking for him in every town I cross during my trip, and I just came in a bar, in a small town almost unknown of the rest of the world, meeting him without even knowing it.

Oh shit! When I thought we were almost flirting with each other. Berk, I have to stop myself to think about that.

I think I remained without moving for a too long time, 'cause I saw a hand waving in front of my eyes.

"Youhou! The earth is calling the moon." I finally looked him in the eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Hum, yes… I… I think so. Sorry." I replied resuming slowly. "I think I was elsewhere."

"Yeah, I believe too. Is it my name who made you react like that?" he came closer to me, and whispered "Everything you heard about me it's false. I don't know what they could tell you, but do not believe them."

I laughed "I take that in note" he smiled at that but kept a wondering look.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. I was just lost in my minds" I assured him, "But, actually, I think that I will stay more longer than I first thought"

"Oh, great! Is it my wonderful and charismatic presence that make you change your mind?" I skeptically looked at him "Mhm, sure…"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding... I know just the sigh of my body decided you to stay" he winked.

"If it makes you happy to think so… Yeah, obviously it's your beautifulness that help me to take my decision!" I answered him jokingly. "Oh please, you gonna make me blush." I paused for a second, looking at him, he looked at me, and we chuckled.

I finished my drink "Well, that was nice to talk to you, but it's time for me to go to look where I will stay. But don't worry, I think I will come back here, it's really a nice place." I smiled. He smiled back to me "Thanks, and it was nice to talk to you too. Some young flesh is refreshing."

I got up of my tool, waved to him and went outside. I took a deep breath, looked over my shoulder, and saw him looking at me. I looked away and walked to my bike. Time to explore the city, I needed to find a spot where I could live.

Riding through the little city I was thinking to the previous encounter. I couldn't believe I eventually met my brother. What was the chance to stumble upon him like that, to enter his bar? Really thin if you want my opinion. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't just go to him and say 'Hey, remember me? Well, actually I'm your sister! Nice to meet you!', I just couldn't do that. It's so a weird situation. However, thinking of it, I thought I never really turned things over in my head, I never thought about what I could say to him the day I will found him. Maybe it was the problem, I thought I had never believed in my success to find him.

Seeing the sign of the end of the town, I decided to go ahead, to explore the surroundings. There was a very beautiful view from the hills over the city, I should look if I can find a good spot. I kept going, and found a gap between the trees. I slowed down my beauty, passing through the leafs, I finally stopped her and put down the stand. I walked till I was at the center of the place, and turned round, it was at this moment I realized I was gasping. This place was wonderful, like a little space of privacy between trees, just for me. Then I decided to stay here, at least for now. If I was going to really get to know my little brother, I should at the end found a better place for the long term.

After I put my stuff there I went back to town. Finding a café, I let my bike on the parking lot and took a sit. The weather was pretty good and the noise of the people talking was smooth, so I let myself relax. After I ordered a vanilla latte, I discreetly listened the conversations around me, trying to learn some things about this town.

A couple were discussing about the lack of sleep they had lately and how it was rude from the police to prevent them from falling asleep a few nights ago. I didn't understand that very well, why the police would do that? It wasn't really in accordance with their duties, but well, I wasn't aware of what happened here to come to such an extreme.

In the table right beside me, I could hear two persons, a tall man, brown eyes and hair, talking with a blond woman with highlights and blue eyes. And if I referred to their discussion, I thought they were cops.

The waiter brought me my latte, I thanked him and tasted it. Hmm, not bad.

It's at this moment I heard the woman pronounce my brother's name. Oh boy, I hopped he didn't do anything really bad.

Well, apparently, it was quite the opposite, she was defending him against her partner, he had help them with their last case. Nice, after the speech he made me at his restaurant about what people said about him was false and all, I had no idea he was actually the kind of helping people man. They received a call and I saw them rushed away.

Finishing my coffee, I decided to go for a walk. I arrived at a little park, with a beautiful kiosk, I took a sit on its edge and enjoyed the calmness of the place. Well, that was until I saw a man on the bench near the kiosk been waked up by a policewoman. I didn't know what was told between each other, but then, when she started to try to arrest him, she stopped and I could easily saw she wasn't good at all. I got up and walked towards them when I began to hear a horrible noise, like a pressure on my head.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! So I'm really sorry, but i couldn't publish the chapter yesterday and in adddition, this chapter is soo short, I'm almost ashamed to post it but well... il will do better with the next one ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Except for Ellina, all the rest is owned by Syfy and Stephen King.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

 _ **Duke P.o.V**_

Joining the park where I could see Nathan, Audrey et Jack Driscoll -reverend's nephew- I knew it was a good thing I came, they clearly needed me, they didn't know what to do, and knowing Nathan, he would clearly want to play the hero.

Coming out of the trunk, I showed them what I had brought "Think you could need that" I waved towards the suits that would resist pressure.

I came closer to them and looked to the park, we could already see several bodies, persons, on the grass. It's when I saw a familiar figure near the kiosk, a white hair woman, standing too close of the Driscoll troubled for her own good, that I really realized how bad they needed me.

"What the hell is she doing here?" I wondered to myself, but maybe louder than I thought.

"Do you know the woman right there?" Nathan asked me, with a wave of his hand towards her. "Kind of. I just met her this morning at my bar, she took a drink and we talked a bit but that's all." I simply said, "All I know is that she's new in town, she just arrived this morning"

"Great, that was exactly what we need, a stranger involved in a Haven thing" announced Audrey, clearly annoyed.

"My question is, how is she still alive? I mean, yeah so much the better, but we absolutely don't need a person from out of town, that will certainly implied authority to come nose around our business, dead. However, she's there for quite a while now, and yet, she's still on her feet." Nathan exposed.

"I don't know, why, or how, but she need help, I will never forgive myself if anything happens to her when we could have done something." I quickly stated.

We equipped ourselves with the suits, and tried to be mentally prepared for what would come next.

 _ **Ellina P.o.V**_

This sensation was awful, I didn't know how much longer I could bare it. I had the impression to be too deep under the water, that my brain was going to explode in my skull. Bending, I felt my legs wouldn't bare my weight if whatever was happening didn't stop.

I tried to look around me, it's a tis moment I notices all the persons that were here, in the park, wasn't there anymore. I was all alone, with only one guy who was standing near me, a questioning looks on his face. I understood I didn't know what was going on either. Trying to reach him by doing one little step at the time, carefully making my way to him, I finally saw all the people were gone… they didn't leave, they were all on the grass and seemed to be unconscious. I gaped at this realization, slowly letting a look of horror slide on my face.

I knew what happened! My grandmother talked to me a lot about this, and even if I have only been once in this situation, I understood all the implication of such an event.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! So here it is the 4th chapter, a little bit longer than the others in order to apologize for having not published for 3 weeks... I'm truly sorry but with the exams and then the hollidays with no connection that was a bit hard ^^**

 **Til now I will published the chapters every Saturday. I let you read now, and don't hesitate to let me a review, a feed back of what you think about the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but Ellina, all belong to SyFy and Stephen King.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

I quickly tried to think of what I was supposed to do, but nothing came to mind. I had the impression that I lost everything I ever knew about the curses grandma always recounted me about.

Thinking hard, I finally decided that the best thing to do if I didn't want to die, was maybe to use my own "power". I only used it once, and that was by mistake, because I certainly never to inflect this to anyone.

I took a deep breath, trying not to think of what I was going to do – really important if I didn't want to go insane. At that exact moment, when I release my breath, I noticed figures coming toward where we were, and squinting, I could see it was three persons, in some weird dive suit, hardly walking with it, but they still seemed determine to reach their destination.

I let a sight out, eventually reassured that I wasn't screwed, and that I wouldn't have to put my gloves off, it wouldn't be necessary. I really was relieved to see them coming, I didn't expect anyone to come as close as I was to the trouble. Waiting for them to reach us, I tried to calm myself, my breath, until I saw them stop. I started to panic. No! they had to come, they can't lemme there, I didn't wanna have to kill the poor boy. It wasn't his fault, he never asked for it to happen.

I then saw two of the figures turned away and walked back to the others, one supporting the other. The last one kept going my way, the more it came closer, the more I recognized who it was. And I was 99% sure that it was Audrey Parker, the agent of the police I saw at the cafe.

We locked gaze, and I noticed the way she looked at me, as if I was some kind of a weirdo. She continued to the guy that was standing besides, the cause of all of this. I couldn't hear what she was saying to him, but I saw his look of panic, soften a little bit. There were a harsh wave of pain bumping on me, really quickly, before it went down again.

In the distance, as I was trying to walk towards the safe place where all the other people were looking at us, I could see one of the person that tried to come before in the dive suit, trying to come again. When suddenly, I felt no more pain, no more pressure. The calmness rush into my whole body, making me a little dizzy by its unexpectedness. I was close to fall down on the grass, when I felt strong arms stopping my fall. Looking up, I only could see a blurred face on an aquarium, with some difficulties.

The person helped me to walk to a van, half supporting my body, avoiding me to fall as a dead weight. Finally reaching it, he opened the back doors of the van and helped me to sit. When the person eventually got off the suit, I could see the person I had to thank for it, and was happy to realize that it was my dear lovely brother who decided to come for me.

It's when I saw his worried look that I reminded myself to smile, not wanting him to fret for me. Seeing my smile, he let a grin showed up, and came sit just beside me.

"How are you feeling love?" "I've been better, but I'll be fine, thanks" I answered him with a little smile.

"Really? Well, if you think so, I must give you an advice… you should leave while you can, 'cause in the instant the two lovely birds right there will see you, they'll jump on you to know how you managed to get off this, alive!" he looked at the cops that were talking to each other still in their dive suit. Then, he turned his gaze, scanning me "And I have to say, that I'm a little bit curious myself" he slightly held his head cocked.

"Thanks for the advice, I take it in note" I winked and started to take my leave.

"Hey, wait! Do you want me to give you a ride? I'm not sur you should take the road alone after what you've just come to go throw."

I stopped on my way and thought. On the one hand it could be a good thing to have him bringing me back to my camp, we would have the opportunity to talk a little, and know each other better… But on the other hand, there was the risk he would wanna try to worm the truth about what happened just a while before out of me, and I was not sure that it would be a good idea to let him know. In addition, I didn't know how I could refuse him it without hurting him, or making him thought I didn't trust him…

"Alright, let's go! But hurry before I change my mind" I finally told him with a light smirk.

I could see his pleased look when he rushed into the van, behind the wheel. We saw the two officers trying to reach us when they heard the roar of the van's motor when he started it.

Duke quickly took the road to drive us away the faster he could. When we were finally far enough, I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"See? You're lucky I'm here!" he said me with an ear-to-ear grin, really happy he was right.

"Yeah, yeah, what I would've made without you?" I joked ironically. "Well, if you really wanna know, you would be at the police station with the two officers, harassing you to tell them the truth." He told me in a serious tone.

"It's true… Thank you for helping me over there." I gave him a warm smile, obviously happy to have him with me, and to have the chance to count on him event if he still didn't know who I was for him.

"So, where are we going love? Did you already find a spot to install yourself?" he asked me.

"Well, actually, yes. It's on the Hill over the city. There is a nice place surrounding by trees at the beginning of the forest."

"Let's go for it! Just show me the way." He joyfully stated.

After some curves, we reached the top of the hill where he stopped the van. We got out of it and he came beside me, ready to catch me if I ever stumbled. We went threw the few trees there were between us and my stuffs, and eventually get to them.

I turned around and stare at him. "Well, thank you a lot for coming with me, but I think I'm gonna take some rest now." I smiled.

"Hm.. okay. Well, I hope to see you tomorrow" he widely grin. "don't hesitate to drop by the restaurant. I would be more than happy to offer you a drink." He winked.

"Be careful, you have to do it now" I told him joyfully.

As he went back to the van, I sent him a wave and went to my tent. As I was slowly falling asleep, I decided that, yes, I would go see him the following day.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! So, we're Saturday, and just like I told you, a new chapter! I hope you'll like it, because for now I still didn't have any feed back, unfortunately... Anyway, thanks to** _STforRK_ **,** _cuttiepattotie_ **,** _enterprise29_ **, and** _sweetangel2912_ **for following this story, it's principally for you that I keep going to post chapters ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own nothing but Ellina. SyFy and Stephen King have this plaisir.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 5_

As I woke up the following day, I decided to rapidly take a coffee, before heading to the town. I went to the shop I saw the previous day, in order to buy some things that could be useful, to clean myself and have enough for not to die of starvation.

Once it was done, I went back to my little 'camp', and took advantage of the unusual sun to enjoy my breakfast. Then, I put some new clothes on, took my bike, and left for the restaurant of my dear brother, as he asked me to.

0o0o0o0o0o0

When I arrived in front of the restaurant, parking my motorbike in the parking lot, I could see that it was almost empty, just 2 persons were at the bar, talking with Duke, showing me their back. Full of happiness to eventually have some time with him, I opened the entrance door, a ear-to-ear smile "Hello!" I exclaimed.

Unfortunately, despite Duke's answer and his smile for, I guessed, seeing me again, I instantly loosed mine when the 2 persons that were talking to him, turned over to see me. Of course it was the 2 cops of the other day, I couldn't have been lucky enough to be let alone a little bit with my brother, it wasn't possible. Sometimes, I was wondering what I could possibly have done to the dear God for having such a misfortune.

I hesitated a few second to rapidly leave and avoid them the rest of my time here, but I obviously thought too much time, because they were already on their feet, the clear intention to not let me go.

"Miss! It's a pleasure to see you, we'll finally have the opportunity to talk to you." The blond one told me, smiling "We don't really had time yesterday after the unfortunate event at the square." The guy beside her was scanning me while her partner spoke to me.

"Eum… yeah! Too bad" I replied with uncertainty.

Did Duke tell them I would possibly came this morning? Did he set me up? When I gazed in his direction, I understood it was not his intention. He was clearly annoyed to see them almost jumped at me about yesterday. Certainly because he was afraid I would ran away.

"Please guys, let her alone. She's just here to have a drink, and I hope, to see me." He added, winking at me at the end.

"Stay out of this Duke! It's not your business." Exclaimed the strict looking guy.

"Yes, it is! Because she's my friend, and you're in MY restaurant!" Duke started to heat up.

"Well, if it can help to make you leave, I agree to answer some of your questions." I finally stated, not wanting to have him getting in problem because of me.

I saw the girl smile becoming larger. She sat down again on one of the tool, and invited me to join them, what I did, dragging my feet. I could caught Duke's grin, when he saw me coming reluctantly.

"So, first let me introduce us. I'm officer Audrey Parker, and here's my partner Nathan Wuarnos." The girl told me.

"I'm Ellina.' I added, seeing her waiting for it.

"And I'm Duke!" Duke jokingly added, hopping to cool down the atmosphere. I giggled at that, silently thanking him for his intervention.

"And do you have a name Ellina?" The said Nathan asked me. Exactly what I hopped to avoid.

"Yes." I simply answered, wishing they would understand I had no desire to let them know more about me.

"Okay… anyway, we'll come back on this later." Audrey told me, with the hope I would answered to her next questions. "So, why did you come here, on this so calm town?"

"Actually not your business" I coldly told her. Nathan made a face "Look, we're still officers, so if you don't answer our question, we still can drag you to the office." She threatened.

"Please guys, calm down a little, okay? She ahs the right not to answer if she doesn't want to, so, if you don't want me to kick your ass off MY place, relax!" Duke took part.

"Fine! But at least, tell us: how did you manage to survive yesterday? I'm sure you know that all that happened was not 'normal'." I froze, I didn't want to answer this, because I didn't how to explain this. I didn't think about it yesterday, neither found a good explanation to justify yesterday.

"Eum… I guess I was lucky?" I hopelessly tried.

"Nop, that don't work. Find something else." Audrey smirked, surely she knew I was hiding Something, and maybe what it was.

"Look, we're going to simplify things for you. This town's not so calm, we all know that here, so it is not necessary to hide it." Nathan added, seeing I didn't know what to answer to his colleague. "Just for you to know, I also have a 'trouble', like the yesterday's guy. I cant feel pain, touch, I can't feel anything."

"Wow, really?" I couldn't believe it; the cop was troubled too! "Crazy!"

"Don't look so surprise, we know you must have some particularity too, if not you would have died under the pressure yesterday."

I was trapped, and expect run away, I couldn't lie anymore… but it wasn't the way I would like my brother to know about me.

"Fine… I have a kind of curse myself too. And yes, it was what permitted me to support the problem at the square." I reluctantly told them. Duke was gazing at me, clearly interested by what I was saying.

"And what it is exactly? You are kind of immune at a certain degree against other persons trouble?" she asked me, a lot more curious than before.

"Sort of… it's just a little part of it, what help me to do I'm supposed to." I attempted to explain, avoiding of saying too mush.

"Oh please, be more specific, you can't just stop here, you started, now you finish." Duke asked me, with puppy eyes, and I could see the 2 cops vigorously nodded.

I let a loud sight escaped my lips, and decided to revel them my secret, after all, if I would like to draw closer to my brother, it was something I would one day or another, reveal.

"Well…"

* * *

 **Sorry, I couldn't stop myself for this cliffhanger ^^**

 **Hope you liked it, til next time ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! So, to begin, I would like to sincerely apologized for this months of wait… I had this chapter on my computer for mounths, I actually began to write it just after I post my last chapter. Unfortunately, I just couldn't finished it, I only had the beginning and couldn't find my words to express what I wanted to tail. Then I decided to let it aside, I focused on my studies, and now that I completed my BA's second year, I went back on it, and TaDaa! Magic acted, I finished the chapter, and it's the longest I wrote. So I really hope you're not mad at me, and I'd like to thank all of you that followed the story and those who posted review, even if I didn't answer, it's what gave me the desire to write this chapter down!**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously still don't own Haven and its characters, but Stephan King and Syfy do, I only do own Ellina.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The long pause I made trying to organize my ideas seemed to irritate the cop guy a little (and I have to admit it pleased me). But I knew I couldn't push this moment away more longer.

"It's a family stuff. Ya know, my father had a 'gift' a little bit like mine, but still different. Being the first child of the family, a girl, and if I correctly got what my grandmother told me, it's also the first time that a girl is the first born in the family. So, I guess it explains why my gift is different."

"And what is it exactly?" Audrey asked me.

"If you could wait I finish please" I replied back, slightly irritated. "So, like I was saying, my trouble is a bit particular, it is what gave me my hair color and my eyes, even if when I use it, they become even more translucid."

"Hey, Duke have eyes a little bit like that too when he uses his trouble." Audrey exclaimed. Wow, I had no idea he had already activated the curse. I wondered if it was the same thing that gramma told me our father had.

"Well, I would prefer if we don't talk about my curse please" he added, I could see how uneasy the curses made him feel.

"Why not? You're a Crocker after all, perhaps your father already has met someone of her family, or your grandfather, there maybe is a link between your two families." Nathan stated, going straight where I wouldn't them to.

"I think I would remember if I read something about a troubled family with white hair and yes, maybe there's a link, in fact I don't really know." Duke replied back.

On one hand, I was glad they let me alone, and stop being interested in me, but on the other hand, I wasn't that happy to see them making comparison between the two of us and our gift. I would be delighted if they just stopped to talk about a possible family link between us, I wasn't ready yet to tell him about, even more in the company of two strangers. While the two boys kept going to talk to each other, Audrey eventually turned her look on me. I was almost expecting to see her eyes burn me down their intensity so high, as if she was trying to unveil my secret.

"Tell me Ellina, why are you here? What are you looking for?" she finally asked me expectantly.

"What are you talking about" I feigned to wonder.

"Oh come on, no one would intentionally come here, in this town, if not looking for something in particular." She clarified her thoughts.

"You already started to share anyway, you better keep going…" Nathan slightly added "And I really want to know what your so particular gift is, it makes me wonder in which way it could possibly helped you to survive to another person's trouble."

I hesitated a bit, but finally let go "If… if I touch a troubled person without my gloves… it will kill him…" I showed my hand saying it, head down, avoiding there gaze.

"Well, that's peculiar" told Duke "But I think I can understand you, my curse implies killing people, so…" he slowly said. I looked at him with compassion in the eye. I knew what he meant, it was the same thing as Dad I guessed.

"In fact, it will do nothing to normal people, but if you have a trouble, I will absorb it and it will kill you… I guess that's what helped me to stand beside the guy yesterday, if I'm supposed to exterminate the troubled persons I should have the possibility to get close enough to them." They all looked at me full of wonder after my statement. Really didn't want to answer their question and hesitated to just went away and go back to my little camp in order to take some time for myself.

"I have to say, it really explains a lot!" Nathan suddenly exclaimed. "But tell me, why are you here? Is it for wiped out all the troubled person, to accomplish your _mission_?" he almost jumped on me.

"What? No, absolutely not! I didn't even know this town was full of gifted person. I swear!" I tried to defend myself seeing the two cops ready to take their weapons out.

My dear brother, out of nowhere, appear between us, trying to calm down the things "Hey guys, I am also supposed to exterminate them all and yet I am not walking around the town killing everybody, am I?" seeing him here, taking my defense, warmed my heart.

"Fine!" Audrey raised her hands in defense "But then, explain us what you're doing here, and you don't have a choice, we're starting to lose our patience."

I sighed in defeat "I actually don't know how to express it without making you freak out…". I looked at Duke and waved them all the tools in order to suggest to sit back down. Duke gently smiled to me, taking the seat just next to me, reassuring. _He was so sweat_ , I thought.

"Hum… You see, I never really knew my family… I lived with my grandmother, she was the one who told me about, like, everything!" I slightly chuckled with memories coming in my minds. "She told me that my mother, her daughter, came to her being pregnant of 2 months, I think, after years without seeing her." "Rude" Nathan commented. "Yeah, right…" I gave him a funny look.

"Anyway… Apparently, she was not with my father for a long time and didn't wan him to know about me, so she staid with 'Ma during her whole pregnancy, gave me birth and then leave, letting me to her mother for educate and raise me." There was like a silence, a blank all of a sudden.

"Wow…" Audrey firstly breathed out "That shouldn't be easy…"

"I can't imagine how it would be not to be raised by my parents or even to not know them" Duke expressed.

I snorted "Well, when you don't know anything else, you see things differently."

"Wait, why did you say you were afraid of Duke's reaction?" mister cop suddenly noticed.

"Oh, yeah… Well, you see, my mother stays with my father much more longer after me, they actually got married and have two other children that they kept… She sent my grandmother a picture of them, of two adorable boys, and then every year for Christmas she sent her a new picture as they grew up…. And finally, after mother died, we only received one last picture of grown men…" I slightly talked in a hushed and tune " 'Ma died a month after, letting me alone with only pictures of total strangers, last members of a family I didn't know…"

"I have to say, this is a really sad story, you should have warned us I would have taken tissues for Audrey" Dukes winked at her who had watered eyes.

* * *

Author note: So I hope you liked it! And I'm sorry for all the mistakes I could do... By the way, I am still looking for a Beta! To the next time xoxo


End file.
